A Plateful of Cookies and More
by Freemouse
Summary: ONE-SHOT soul bets a plateful of cookies and more that he can make Maka ... Explicit LEMON R&R please !


**To my greatest regret I don't own SOUL EATER. Which is probably a good thing seeing that I'd probably spend my time reading the adventures I've written instead of publishing them **

**Enjoy the ride o/**

* * *

Soul bent forward and kissed me harshly. I responded with burning desire, my body tense, already tingling from the pleasure it knew was coming. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist and suddenly he picked me up, breaking the kiss. I gasped with surprise before pouting up at him.

"Not fair, I was enjoying that."

"You'll enjoy this even more then." he replied in a hot voice, a sly smile on his lips as he carried me upstairs. He stopped me from answering back by leaning in for another kiss and I surrendered only wanting more of him and not caring about what he was planning, or rather looking forward to it with great anticipation. His lips were rough and his mouth and hands kept my head from turning around and seeing his bedroom. He stopped at what I guessed was the foot of the bed and pressed his body onto mine, deepening the kiss as his hands raked my back and curves hungrily, undoing my top shirt as they went. My skin burnt from his touch and I whimpered quietly into the kiss.

"Oh come on, I know you can do better than that," he said moving his lips to my ear, "let's see just how much I can make you scream."

He let me drop onto the bed, there was a clinking noise but I ignored it, captivated by Soul's body as he climbed on top of me, taking off his sweatshirt and tee-shirt. I felt my lower stomach squirm at the sight of his carved abs and the hotness of his tongue in my neck as he trailed it on the soft skin. I looped my hands around his neck and arched mine.

"I don't scream Soul, you know that."

He smirked, distracting me with butterfly kisses.

"No, you're right, you mewl. But today Maka, I'm making you scream."

Abruptly he grabbed at my hands and held them down above my head. Bewildered, I heard a soft click and something cool and hard circled my wrists. My eyes widened.

"Soul! What the heck do you think you're playing at?!"

I pulled at my arms, trying to free myself just to find them imprisoned by handcuffs chained to the bed posts. I tried to rock my body instead, trying to dislodge him from my stomach but he just grinned mischievously back, not moving an inch.

"Relax, I'll let you free once you've screamed for me."

"As if I'm ever going to do that baka."

"How much are you willing to bet?" he answered, trailing his fingers down the sides of my body. I shivered slightly at the touch and my mouth ran dry.

"A cookie?"

I didn't answer but closed my eyes instead and enjoyed his hands now caressing my stomach, rising to my breasts.

"Two cookies?"

He stopped just before them and I pouted, looking back up at him now thoroughly frustrated and annoyed.

"What are you doing Soul?"

"Teasing you. We'll go for a plateful of home-made cookies as well as a week of sex whenever and wherever I want if I win then. If you win, I'll do the dishes for a month. Now stay still and enjoy."

Before I could retort that I couldn't move to save my life he bent back down and kissed me furiously, his hands unbuttoning my shirt at the same time. His thumbs traced circles on my skin, going higher and higher towards my breasts, he cupped them and gently massaged them over the laced bra, far from the beastly need I now felt. He smiled into the kiss and dipped his head to my neck again, trailing kisses down my collarbone to the objects of his desire. I panted from the furious kissing contrasted by the light touches on my breasts, feeling his hard-on dig into my lower abdomen and aching for more. He rested his head on his left hand and watched his right hand massage my breast.

"You have tiny tits Maka."

"Don't ruin everything Soul." I groaned, put off by his comment. I felt his smile. His fingers suddenly gripped the top of my bra cup and pulled it down exposing my nipple to cool air, hardening it instantly. I hissed with surprise.

"I liked that."

He suddenly pinched the perk with his fingers and twisted it. I let out a small cry of pleasure. Far from hurting me, he'd sent shots of pleasure to my lower stomach. He smiled and repeated the movement again and again, attacking it from different angles, distracting me with his nimble fingers before coming back to tease me some more. I let out a little yelp as his mouth latched onto the tortured piece of flesh and sucked on it hard, twirling it between his teeth while his left hand played with the other nipple in the same fashion. I panted and moaned beneath his prison of a body, feeling wet warmth spread between my legs. I lifted my arms to hold Soul's head down, to stroke him, to hold onto something but the chains stopped me from moving and I dropped them back down with frustration, squirming freely at his treatment. He grinned at my moans that were getting louder, increasing the force and speed of his tongue, feathering his hands across my skin and pressing his swollen member to my lower stomach. He straightened up and eyed his work with a satisfied face.

"Nice moans Maka, very enjoyable." he raised his right hand slyly. "Now, let's see what cool screams I can make you do."

My eyes widened as I saw his hand slowly head for behind him and beneath my skirt, his fingers brushing expertly against the insides of my thighs. I pressed them together tightly defying him with a smile. He wasn't the only one that could control the game.

"Open your legs for me Maka." he said huskily stroking his finger along the joint my legs made, up from the knees to my knickers. He smiled as he touched the wet fabric and started to slide his finger in the nook. I pressed my thighs together tighter, enjoying the feeling of his finger through the fabric and forcing myself to not make a sound. His smile widened and he increased the pressure of his finger, touching my clit as he continued to slide it down. I jerked involuntarily and he grabbed the opportunity to slip his hand between my legs and stop me from closing them again. He kept his hand still a mere centimeter away from my knickers. The warmth of his hand turnedme on frustratingly and I felt the fabric go from wet to soaking with anticipation. I wriggled beneath his gaze and hand, trying to create contact.

"Soul." I groaned in small voice, annoyed with his endless teasing. I jerked again as I felt his hand suddenly touch my clit bang on through the fabric and gasped. He pressed, his thumb rubbing it hard staring at me all the while. I opened my legs this time, bending them with the pleasure, panting and moving in time with his hand. He stopped moving suddenly.

"If I get up now, do you promise not to move?"

I nodded hurriedly only wanting him to continue. He took his hand away and climbed off of the bed. I strained my head to keep him in my line of sight but suddenly felt myself get pulled down the bed until the chains were strained.

"Oi Soul! Wha –?"

"You're a real squirmer you know? Even chains don't keep you in place."he took hold of my thighs and kept them open as he sat back on the bed in-between them, facing me. I blushed and tried to shut them close again but he kept his grip. "Get real Maka, as if I'm going to let you do that now. No, I'm going to do this instead."

He let go of my legs and lifted my skirt onto my stomach, revealing light blue, bunny patterned knickers. He passed his fingers over the top elastic and pulled them down slightly.

"Geez Maka, you really are enjoying this aren't you?"

I felt his fingers brush lightly over my now exposed slit and I froze with wet anticipation. He chuckled softly before abruptly inserting a finger directly into my body. I cried out with a mixture of pleasure and surprise but before I could react further he added another and did a quick come and go movement, scissoring as he went. I writhed at the touch, pulling again on the chains holding me back, my toes curling with pleasure. Electricity shot through me as he resumed the rubbing of his thumb against my clit and my whole body tensed. I moaned loudly. I suddenly felt something wet and hot replace the thumb and yelped loudly as Soul's tongue twisted and twirled around my nub, dipping into my core as his fingers continued to pump me. My moans turned to cries and I slowly lost foot with reality as Soul teased and pleasured me. He kissed my clit and sat up, his ruby eyes ablaze as I panted hard, my body quivering.

"Sorry Maka, I really can't take this anymore."

He quickly stripped off his trousers and black boxers, his swollen cock springing free, glistening with pre-cum. He lowered himself down and kissed me. At the same time he thrust forward and I gasped as he speared me to the bed. He moaned in turn.

"God Maka, that feels good."

He came out and pushed forward again but harder this time, making me cry out. He began a slow come and go, frustrating me more than liberating me.

"Soul, faster." I panted pleadingly.

He grinned. "Say please."

I kissed him instead, harshly, intensely, passing on my longing and need.

"Mmmh, that'll do I suppose."

He dipped his hand between our bodies and began teasing my nub again as he picked up the pace. The combined sensations drove me crazy and I thrashed about, writhingwildly on the bed, unable to find something to hold onto because of the chains yet unable to stop myself from moving to Soul's treatment, wanting more and more.

"Scream for me babe."

He went faster still, rubbing my clit in time and I cried out loudly, still refusing myself to scream. He brought his hand back up, licked off the juices before kissing me, swallowing me cries as he pumped me even harder, roughly even. Soul pushed himself up on his arms, changing his angle and suddenly I exploded with intense pleasure, letting my juices flow and screaming out at the top of my lungs. My muscles clamped down on his thick cock as he rode me, sending me waves of bliss and electric ecstasy. He moaned feeling my muscle cramps and after a few more rapid thrusts he let go and let my body milk him dry. He collapsed on top of me and we listened to our doped hearts pound in unison as we caught our breath, gently floating down from whichever two-figure numbered heaven we'd just reached. Eventually he pulled out of me and rolled over to my side. I lay unmoving, still chained to the bed but too tired and content to care.

"That," he said panting, "was one of the coolest times yet." He turned his head to face mine with a victorious grin. "Don't forget that you now owe me a plate of home-made cookies and that for the next week I get to have sex where and when I want."

I half-bolted upright before the chains jerked me back down.

"That's not fair, I didn't agree to that bet Soul."

"I don't care, you didn't refuse it either. I made you scream, I win therefore let there be cookies and sex."

"You're just begging for a Maka Chop aren't you?"

"No I'm making profit out of the time where you can't Maka Chop me." He sat up, got out of bed and started dressing. "Are you quite sure that you don't want to meet the terms of our bet?"

"'Course I'm sure, for all I know you'll want to have sex during class or something, I'm not agreeing to that!"

He pulled on his black tee-shirt and picked up his sweatshirt grinning maliciously.

"Fine. I'm going out for a drink with Black Star then, we'll probably come back here for afters or something. See ya later."

He went to the door and opened it. I blanched as I realized that he was going to leave me naked and chained to the bed until he came back or I agreed to pay the debt.

"Oi, that's blackmail! Don't leave me here like this, where are the keys?"

"Don't worry, I've got them. I'll send Black Star with them to unlock you when we get back, promise. Love you babe."

He grinned and shut the door behind him. I stared at it blankly not believing what he'd just said.

"Wha – SOUL! SOUL! GET BACK HERE NOW SOUL EATER EVANS!"


End file.
